Britney Crosby
Britney Crosby is the main character in the first Goosebumps HorrorLand book, ''Revenge of the Living Dummy'', and is Molly Molloy's best friend. During the HorrorLand books, Britney vanishes while in Stubby's Sundae Shack with Molly. History Revenge of the Living Dummy One week earlier, Britney's annoying cousin Ethan, brought his dummy Mr. Bad Boy. Britney believes that Ethan is up to no good again. Meanwhile, Britney's best friend Molly is also having serious problems with a Mind Stealer Doll. Molly's dad brought it back from one of his trips. Molly is afraid of the doll, so the girls carry the doll to a graveyard and bury it. After some more madness is caused by the dummy, Britney finds out some information about Ethan's dummy from Molly's dad's research. Britney and Molly discover that his real name is Slappy and that he has six ancient words that both wake him up and put him back to sleep. They then go to Britney's house to read the words to put Slappy back to sleep. However, Ethan must have somehow put him back to sleep before the girls got there because after going to bed, Britney is awakened by who she believes is Ethan trying to wake her up, but it turns-out to be Slappy! Slappy grabs her very wrist tightly. He thanks her for waking him up and claims that she's now his new slave and that she'll do whatever he wants! He informs her that he heard Ethan talking about her burying the Mind Stealer Doll in the graveyard. Slappy cries that he wants it and then tells Britney to go get it and bring it to him! Slappy rushes off to the graveyard and Britney follows him. After arriving at the graveyard, Britney goes after Slappy. After capturing him, he kicks and screams and vows revenge! In the end Slappy's mind gets stolen and Britney's parents soon arrive. They mention to Britney that they wish to take her to a doctor, for they feel that she has gone crazy. She claims she is fine though, they do not really believe her. But they leave together, after Britney re-buried the doll... Enter HorrorLand Molly and Britney were invited to HorrorLand as Very Special Guests and they went to visit the many stores, shops, and parks. Britney and Molly come across the Madame Doom machine, which tells Britney she has no future. Then they go back to their hotel room and go to see Britney's parents, wanting to show them their new outfits. But they cannot find them anywhere. So they try the front desk, to which the Horror working tells them that they left already! They go back up to Britney's parents room. There, they find her father's camera and see Slappy's face on a photograph. Then they go back to the front desk to see if their parents really left and they meet Billy and Sheena Deep who tells them that their parents did not really leave and how it was just a joke. They all go on Quicksand beach, where Britney and Molly dissapear and go to Panic Park and ride the wheel of fire where Sheena sees them again. Then Robby Schwartz sees them and gets a Panic Park token, where they again meet up with Slappy! In Escape from HorrorLand, she is one of the guests who's been in the Tunnel of Fate. She's turned into a puppet by Slappy, but reverts to normal at the end of The Streets of Panic Park. General information Personality Britney is a kind and usually caring girl. Except for when Ethan is really annoying and hitting her and ruining her social life and Britney couldn't help hating him. Britney had proven to have a good sense of humor and always tries to make Molly laugh and get her to like Skullboy and does get uncomfortable with Mr. Molloy's Museum of the Weird. Britney has a bit of a tomboyish nature and she really likes to paint and draw things and make a list of things, such as her favorite people and her good and bad qualities. Britney is very close to Molly, as they both like to paint and make a list of things and they always finish each other's sentences like they have one brain. And they both understand what a creep Ethan is. Physical appearance Britney is twelve years old, Caucasian, tall and thin with coppery hair and brown eyes. She also has her hair in a ponytail. (She was in a missing poster on the first page of Monster Blood for Breakfast!) List of appearances Category:Goosebumps HorrorLand Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Cousins Category:Recurring characters Category:Humans Category:Children Category:Heroes Category:HorrorLand